<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Those Days by autoschediastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413690">One of Those Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic'>autoschediastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Married Couple, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Wednesdays could be salvaged after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Those Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The old hinges of Roy's chair creak as he leans back. "And then you'll-"<p>The answer-phone's (a clumsy, nearly-useless device only Hughes would take the time to painstakingly assemble) perpetual static clicks off and Roy thinks something to the tune of <i>Oh shit, now he's going to have to make good on that promise, and he should have thought of that before he let his cock run away with him,</i> in the second or so before Gracia's voice spills warm and golden into his ear.</p><p>"Roy," she says affectionately, and if he wasn't already standing at full attention, that alone would do it, "Maes was called in to relieve the morning shift," which snaps Roy to a different sort of attention.</p><p>Hughes hadn't replied to his last message, a very Hughes-like thing to do when he's trying to 'get a little something more' out of Roy. If it'd been any other day Roy wouldn't have taken the bait. If it'd been, say, Thursday instead of Wednesday, he would've been able to wait, which in turn would've driven <i>Hughes</i> crazy instead.</p><p>But as his boring calendar so happily declares, it is Wednesday, and his hand is currently stuffed down his pants, and he'd be a little bit ashamed of himself if, just maybe, he weren't so fucking hard.</p><p>Roy makes the appropriate 'I'm listening' noise Hughes taught him. He doesn't think Gracia buys it despite Hughes's extreme confidence but he makes it just the same.</p><p>"And," Gracia goes on, "I'm afraid the PTA is lunching at our house today."</p><p>Roy yanks his hand free. "Gracia-"</p><p>She laughs (her wife's laugh, Roy likes to think, because it's a boggling mix of soothing and seductive no unmarried woman he's ever been with - or any woman, for that matter - could possibly dream of producing), and he seriously considers putting his hand right back where it belongs. </p><p>"I'm sure we'll be finished by two at the latest," she says. "Call back and tell me what Maes is going to owe you then."</p><p>Muffled through the wires, the Hughes's front doorbell chimes. "I'd really like to know," she adds, sounding young and breathless for a moment, like the first time she kissed him. </p><p>There's a slight pause, expectant silence, and Roy regresses to a fumbling, blushing teenager long enough to trip over the two syllables in, "Okay." He clears his throat to add something a smidgen less asinine but manages only a peep of sound as Gracia echoes him and the line goes dead.</p><p>Roy's chair squeaks back at him as he leans forward to drop the receiver onto the cradle. Perhaps Wednesdays could be salvaged after all. They do have some merit, occurring in the very middle of the week as they do. The glass could be half full. </p><p>The beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips, Roy pulls out his pocket watch. His secretary - bright girl, cheerful, not bubbly - knocks lightly on the door frame, automatically echoing his smile as she brings in a not-really-too-tall stack of papers. </p><p>"Sir. These are the newest...."</p><p>Roy stares at his watch, her boring drone suddenly sliding in one ear and straight out the other.</p><p>What - <i>what</i>, he'd like to know - could the PTA possibly have to discuss that would warrant a <i>three hour luncheon</i> on a blasted <i>Wednesday morning</i>?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>